


Сквозь время

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Angst, Drama, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Как бы все могло обернуться, если бы Скволл попал в прошлое в своем теле.





	Сквозь время

Бесчисленное множество раз он ощущал, как наполняет собой чужой разум. Как происходящее становится похожим на сон - слишком реальный, слишком пугающий. Он старался избегать мыслей и рассуждений о том, чего просто не мог постичь. И никак не мог контролировать происходящее. Лишь смотреть. Но не на этот раз.  
На этот раз он сам стоял напротив того, чьими глазами смотрел на мир мгновение назад. В своем собственном теле. Прошедший сквозь время и пространство. И отчаянно пытающийся осознать, что происходит.  
\- Эй, парень! - воскликнул Лагуна, обалдело отскакивая от места, которое было пустым всего секунду назад. - Как ты здесь оказался?  
\- Я... Не знаю... - обескураженно выдохнул Скволл, ощущая себя абсолютно потерянным.  
\- Кто ты? - продолжал расспрашивать мужчина. - Откуда?  
Сиид не смог ответить ни на единый вопрос, кроме одного - он назвал свое имя. От дальнейших расспросов он уклонился, сказав, что не помнит больше ничего. Наивный и добродушный Лагуна потащил его к себе домой. В дом, где его самого приютила Рейни. Она шла им навстречу, приветливо улыбаясь. Узнав, что случилось, она тяжело вздохнула и покачала головой. На ее голову свалился еще один парень, нуждающийся в помощи. С Лагуной точно было не заскучать...  
Но, в отличие от Лагуны, Скволл не доставлял никаких проблем. С утра до вечера он тихо сидел в своей комнате, выходя лишь для того, чтобы помочь бороться с монстрами, наводнившими город. И даже тогда делал свою работу молча и ответственно. Лагуна игнорировал его замкнутость и все время пытался разговорить, однако это никогда ему не удавалось. На все реплики Скволл отвечал молчанием или односложными фразами.  
Он думал о том, как его сюда занесло, и как скоро он найдет способ отправиться обратно. Но дни все шли и шли бесконечной чередой, сменяясь на недели и месяцы. Понемногу Скволл начинал привязываться к этому месту и к этим людям. К болтливому Лагуне, вечно донимавшему его разговорами перед сном, когда бывшему солдату доводилось ночевать дома. Иногда он уходил к Рейни - и в эти ночи Скволл спал спокойно, наслаждаясь одиночеством и морально отдыхая. К Рейни и Эллоне он тоже испытывал теплые чувства.  
Из них получилась странная семья. Несколько людей, связанных лишь тем, что все они оказались в одном месте. Они были поддержкой и опорой друг друга. Скволл ощущал, что начинает чувствовать себя частью семьи, и ненавидел себя за это. Зачем было привязываться к тем, с кем все равно придется расставаться? Это было невероятной глупостью... И все же он ничего не мог с этим поделать.  
\- Вот что, пошли-ка гулять! - заявил однажды Лагуна, застав его в привычном мрачно-задумчивом состоянии. - А то совсем скиснешь!  
Всю дорогу Скволл молчал, глядя в землю и полностью игнорируя его присутствие.  
\- Ты такой молчаливый парень, - прищурился Лагуна. - Может, ты что-то скрываешь?  
\- Э! Нет! Ничего! - нервно отозвался Скволл, хмуря брови.  
Лагуна засмеялся и, взяв его за руку, потащил за собой.  
\- Пошли бегать по полю! - заявил он, целеустремленно направляясь туда.  
\- Это ребячество...  
\- А ты такой взрослый?  
Вспомнив, что Лагуна старше него на десять лет, Скволл со вздохом согласился. Мужчина пробежался вперед и со смехом повалился в траву, подняв в воздух тучи одуванчиковых семян. Он так по-детски искренне радовался, что Скволл, глядя на него, тоже слегка улыбнулся.  
Он присел возле Лагуны, и тот тут же опрокинул его на себя. Они покатились вниз, сминая траву и зарабатывая по дороге мелкие ссадины. В конечном итоге Скволл оказался подмят под грузное тело бывшего солдата, отплевывающегося и отряхивающегося от цветов, собранных на пути. Обычно он не позволял кому-то быть к себе так близко. Но сейчас это вышло совершенно случайно...  
Уловив его внезапно участившееся дыхание, Лагуна хихикнул и чуть поморщился, потирая коленку.  
\- Что с тобой? - тихо поинтересовался Скволл, ощущая, что позорно краснеет под его взглядом.  
\- Ногу свело... - как-то рассеянно отозвался мужчина.  
С полминуты они смотрели друг другу в глаза - смущенные, напряженные и растерянные. Потом Лагуна подался вперед, встречаясь со Скволлом губами. Тот охнул и шумно вздохнул, ощущая, как наглый, умелый и нежный язык проскальзывает в рот. Что творил этот придурок?! Это же был его первый поцелуй!  
Пальцы дрогнули, переплетаясь с пальцами мужчины. Скволл хотел оттолкнуть его и обложить ругательствами, но тянул долгие секунды, отчаянно боясь, что они закончатся. Почему тепло и любовь, которых он так сторонился из-за глупых страхов, нашли его именно здесь, именно с этим человеком? С дуралеем, который был почти женат... С призраком из сна...  
\- Мне... Домой надо... - шепнул Лагуна, смущенно почесывая в затылке.  
Оторвавшись от Скволла, он слез с него и принялся отряхиваться. Сиид сел, уткнувшись себе в колени. Он был зол на себя за то, что позволил. И на Лагуну за то, что посмел... Впрочем, на него невозможно было злиться.  
Лагуна подал ему руку, помогая встать, и, рывком притянув к себе, поцеловал снова - жадно, смакуя томительные мгновения и понимая, что этот поцелуй никогда больше не должен повториться. Скволл вцепился ему в волосы, не желая отпускать. Но отпустить пришлось...  
Обратный путь оба хранили молчание. Было похоже, что Лагуне стыдно за мимолетную слабость, но Скволл не мог знать наверняка, что он чувствует. Спрашивать не хотелось.  
Вернувшись, Лагуна потащил Рейни в спальню. Та сдалась почти сразу - так от него было проще всего отделаться. Скволл же отправился к себе, проклиная все на свете. Зачем были нужны мгновения счастья, если за ними все равно следовала тупая боль?  
Но и Лагуну не ждало ничего хорошего. Эллону похитили, и ему пришлось отправиться на ее поиски. Скволл, окончательно сломленный тем, что Лагуна все же женился, отправился вместе с ним. На долгие месяцы они задержались в Эстхаре, решая проблемы, которые никак не должны были их касаться. За всеми заботами не было времени думать о любви. Но иногда Скволла одолевала тоска. Он уже не хотел назад. Но и оставаться здесь было невыносимо.  
Как-то вечером они в очередной раз разбирали документацию.  
\- Так много всего... - устало вздохнул Лагуна, откидываясь в кресле и потирая виски. - Не для моих мозгов эта работа.  
Скволл ничего не ответил. Оба они знали, что им придется нести этот крест.  
Лагуна притянул его к себе, утыкаясь в торчащие волосы и зарываясь в них лицом. Сиид вздрогнул, теряясь и не зная, что предпринять.  
\- Ты женат, - напомнил он, не сумев удержаться и все же обняв его в ответ.  
\- Она далеко... - пробубнил Лагуна, не делая попыток отстраниться.  
\- Но разве это правильно по отношению к ней?  
\- Нет, но...  
\- Но?  
\- Меня к тебе тянет...  
\- Меня тоже... - признался Скволл, не видя больше смысла отрицать очевидное.  
Поцелуй был непохож на тот, первый, осторожный и не имеющий продолжения. Он был глубже и чувственней, а руки мужчины уже не лежали на его ладонях - они поползли вниз, на бедра. Скволл охнул, когда его усадили на стол, безжалостно сбросив на пол бумаги. Приподняв его майку, Лагуна прошелся цепью поцелуев по подтянутому животу, подолгу задерживаясь на каждом участке кожи и доводя до изнеможения. Добравшись до груди, он потерся об нее щекой, утыкаясь носом в ямочку посередине. Скволл обхватил его голову руками, запуская пальцы в волосы, собранные в хвост, и стаскивая с них резинку. Он был согласен всю жизнь просидеть так, прижав его к груди и уткнувшись ему в макушку. Время не должно было двигаться дальше. Только не сейчас, когда ему было так хорошо.  
От новой череды поцелуев, вспыхнувшей у самого сердца, Скволл зажмурился и откинул голову назад, кусая губы, чтобы не дать сорваться с них ни единому стону. Лагуна припал к его соску, вытворяя такое, отчего голова кружилась, и переставало хватать воздуха. Когда он перешел на шею, Скволл не смог сдержать тихого постанывания. Жаркое, тяжелое дыхание обжигало кожу. Лагуна целовал, оставляя алые засосы, терся носом, как кот, прикусывал, посасывал мочки ушей, бесстыдно забыв о том, что отдал себя другой.  
Скволл зажмурился, когда поцелуй пришелся на веко. Горячий язык прошелся вдоль шрама. Лагуна никогда не спрашивал, где такой юный парень заработал столь серьезную боевую отметину. У него и самого шрамов было предостаточно. Вот о себе говорить он любил... Скволл знал историю его шрамов, но всегда слушал ее снова и снова. Не только знал - он видел своими глазами, что произошло. Именно так Лагуна оказался вместе с Рейни... С девушкой, которая стала его женой.  
Собрав волю в кулак, Скволл отстранился, вырываясь из плена теплой неги. Душу снова объял холод, на миг кольнув страшным сожалением. Но все это было ужасно, неправильно...  
Пальцы слушались плохо, но ему удалось расстегнуть рубашку на груди Лагуны. Шрамы покрывали все его тело мелкой россыпью. Эта боль, наверное, была чудовищной... Но она совсем его не изменила. Почему он улыбался, почему продолжал радоваться мелочам? Почему его жизнерадостность и оптимизм оказались сильнее? Он тоже боялся терять тех, кого любил... Но не боялся за них бороться.  
Скволл перебрался к нему на колени, на этот раз сам проявляя инициативу в поцелуе и обвивая руками его шею. Его не устраивала роль любовника. Неприятно было чувствовать себя вторым, лишним. Но сейчас на все это было плевать. Он жадно терзал искусанные губы, делавшие так приятно, а сильные, нежные руки мяли его ягодицы, понемногу освобождая их от штанов. Скволл сам не заметил, как оказался прижат к столу, уткнувшись в него лицом, а поцелуи прошлись уже по его спине и плечам. Спустившись ниже, Лагуна решил задержаться на пояснице.  
Скволл спрятал лицо в ладони, уже почти хныкая и всхлипывая от наслаждения. Ноги подкашивались, член давно стоял колом, и парень давно бы рухнул на пол, если бы Лагуна не держал его, крепко подхватив под бедра.  
\- Трахни меня, - выдавил Скволл, тут же устыдившись получившегося у него жалобного поскуливания.  
\- Сейчас, - нетерпеливо бросил Лагуна, торопливо расстегивая штаны.  
Он слишком долго возился с застежкой, оказавшись как всегда в своем репертуаре. Когда он наконец вошел, заполнив изнутри, Скволл застонал в голос, непроизвольно вцепляясь ему в плечи и оставляя на спине свежие царапины от ногтей. На столе было жестко и неудобно, и Лагуна, заметив это, отстранился, разворачивая Скволла к себе спиной и позволяя опереться на столешницу руками. Руки дрожали, и сиид боялся просто рухнуть вниз лицом от каждого глубокого толчка и резкого движения. Лагуна перехватил его поперек торса, удерживая.  
Пальцы скользнули в теплый рот, гася оглушительные стоны. Скволл уже не находил в себе сил испытывать стыд. Послушно обхватив их губами, он с наслаждением посасывал, как карамельку. Скользкой от слюны рукой Лагуна обхватил его член, подарив головокружительный оргазм.  
Скволл не уловил момент, когда кончил Лагуна - обессиленный, истощенный морально и физически, он упал в кресло, приходя в себя. Было просто хорошо. Хорошо, как никогда раньше.  
Когда немного выровнялось дыхание, и перед глазами перестали плясать черные точки, Скволл поднял взгляд на Лагуну. Тот полусидел, опершись на стол, и грудь его тяжело вздымалась. На до безобразия довольном лице растянулась счастливая улыбка.  
\- Я... Должен... Кое-что... Сказать... - выдохнул Скволл, решив, что сейчас самое время признаться во всем. Если им суждено будет расстаться... Пусть он знает, что никто из них ничего не сможет с этим поделать.  
\- М? - только и смог выдавить Лагуна. Он разомлел, как сытый кот, и почти готов был замурлыкать.  
На миг ему показалось, что от счастья он лишился рассудка. Он моргнул, потер виски и снова моргнул. Парень, только что бывший здесь, не мог просто взять и исчезнуть... Но он исчез.

Первые дни по возвращении дались очень тяжело. Он существовал будто на автомате. Заново учился жить, заново учился смотреть на мир так, будто видит перед собой реальность. Но ему не нужна была такая реальность! Каждую ночь он засыпал, молясь о том, чтобы снова оказаться в том сне, где его ждал Лагуна, но каждый раз просыпался и видел перед собой ненавистную реальность. Она до того опротивела, что хотелось сбежать от нее куда угодно. Но бежать было некуда.  
Терпя невыносимую боль, Скволл продолжал жить. Он мало говорил, почти не ел, не заботился о защите во время боя. Команда беспокоилась за него, но ничего не могла поделать. Скволл чувствовал, будто бы уже умер и попал в нескончаемый ад. На все было плевать - лишь бы боль поскорее закончилась.  
Когда они пришли в Эстхар, она всколыхнулась с новой силой. Скволл никогда раньше не был в Эстхаре. Но все здесь было таким же, как во сне... Знакомым и привычным... Хотелось одновременно поскорее убраться отсюда и уцепиться за единственную ниточку, связывающую с тем, кого он потерял. Чтобы никогда ее не отпускать. Чтобы провести остаток жизни, лелея свою боль и растворяясь в воспоминаниях. Как же это было невыносимо...  
Когда ему пришлось встретиться с президентом Эстхара, он гадал, каким тот окажется. И точно не ожидал увидеть того, кого увидел...  
Это был он - постаревший лет на двадцать, с налетом светлой грусти на лице, но все тот же, все с той же оптимистичной улыбкой и живыми зелеными глазами. Встретившись лицом к лицу, они не находили слов друг для друга. Их разделяло время. Но все же это оказался не сон...  
\- Ты совсем не изменился, - ошеломленно проговорил Лагуна, несмело касаясь его щеки и будто боясь, что он снова растает. - Что это все значит? Что тогда произошло?  
\- Я знаю, в это сложно поверить... - тихо ответил Скволл, накрывая рукой его ладонь и прижимая к пылающей щеке. - На самом деле... Тогда... Я врал, что забыл все... На самом деле... Я изначально жил сейчас, в этом времени. И я думал, что все это сон... Для меня с нашей последней встречи прошло всего несколько месяцев...  
Тепло его руки было настоящим. Он сам был настоящим. Уже не молодым, изменившимся, но настоящим. Все внутри ликовало от безмятежного счастья. Только бы время остановилось сейчас...  
\- Я... Я тоже должен кое-что сказать... - произнес Лагуна, выдержав долгую паузу. - Я... Я твой отец, Скволл.  
\- Но как? - ошарашенно переспросил сиид, вздрогнув. Значило ли это, что...  
\- Пока я был в Эстхаре, у меня родился сын... Рейни умерла, а его отправили в приют... Когда я узнал, я назвал тебя именем того парня, которого тогда встретил... Ты был совсем маленьким... Я решил, что пусть лучше ты будешь далеко от меня... О тебе позаботятся добрые люди... А рядом со мной... Будет слишком опасно...  
\- Значит... - выдавил Скволл, сглотнув. - Я спал со своим отцом в прошлом? Заставил его изменить собственной матери?  
Скволл осел на пол, сжав голову руками. Он не думал, что правда окажется такой... Он так отчаянно желал вернуться в свой сон, но это был совсем не сон, а все та же жестокая реальность!  
\- Это только моя вина, - тихо прошептал Лагуна, присев рядом и прижав его к себе. - Я изменил своей жене. Ты тут ни при чем.  
\- Я твой сын, - всхлипнул сиид, вцепившись в его рубашку и зарывшись в нее лицом. - Если бы ты бросил ее ради меня, меня бы не было! Может, я вообще не должен был появиться на свет?  
\- Не надо так говорить...  
\- Может, я своим появлением нарушил законы мироздания...  
\- Да плевать мне на законы мироздания!  
Скволл поднял жалобный взгляд на внезапно обретенного отца. Лагуна сердито сопел, смешно хмуря брови.  
\- Раз ты мой сын, то как получишь у меня сейчас! - заявил он, погрозив сииду пальцем.  
И Скволл почему-то рассмеялся. От сердца отлегло, на душе стало тепло и спокойно. Перед ним был все тот же Лагуна. Все тот же улыбчивый дуралей из сна. Обняв его за шею, Скволл уткнулся ему в плечо, ощущая, как к глазам подступают непрошеные слезы. И разрыдался, переполненный облегчением и счастьем. Время замерло в эти волшебные мгновения. И боли больше не было. Никогда.

\- Что там у тебя? - с любопытством спросил Скволл, пытаясь заглянуть Лагуне за спину. Тот смущенно хихикал, пряча от него небольшую коробку.  
\- Это тебе подарок на день рождения! - заявил он, вручая ее сыну.  
Приняв коробку, Скволл открыл ее и застыл, заливаясь краской и не зная, как реагировать. Внутри лежал черный ошейник с шипами.  
\- Это что? - уточнил сиид, сглотнув.  
\- Это тебе.  
\- З-зачем?  
\- Ну, я подумал, что тебе пойдет... Твой стиль.  
Скволл чувствовал себя непривычно смущенным, когда отец помог ему застегнуть ошейник и обнял сзади, положив голову ему на плечо. Разглядывая подарок, он довольно улыбался, радуясь, что угадал - сыну действительно очень шло.  
\- Ты... что делаешь? - осторожно поинтересовался Скволл, ощутив, как руки отца соскользнули ему на бедра и теперь нежно поглаживают.  
\- Я тебя глажу, - ответил Лагуна с самым невинным видом.  
\- Ты меня больно сексуально гладишь...  
\- Ну а что в этом плохого?  
\- Ты мой отец! Это неправильно...  
\- Папа президент, папа сам решает, что правильно!  
Лагуна придвинулся ближе, заставив охнуть и неловко покачнуться. Скволл чувствовал, как твердый член упирается ему в задницу, и отец мнет ее, опаляя шею жарким дыханием. Ему стыдно было трахаться с ним тогда, потому что он был женат... Как же стыдно было теперь, зная, что он - его отец!  
\- Назови меня папой, - шепнул Лагуна, игриво кусая его за ушко.  
\- Какой пример ты мне подаешь, папа, - с досадой пробурчал Скволл, опираясь на зеркало и пытаясь спрятать лицо, чтобы отец не видел его смущения. - Извращенец.  
Лагуна только засмеялся и потискал его. Обернувшись, сын подарил ему поцелуй, переполненный нежностью.  
\- Главное, больше не исчезай, - шепнул отец, обнимая его и прижимая к себе.  
\- Не исчезну, - пообещал Скволл, вцепляясь ему в рубашку и зарываясь лицом в мягкие черные волосы. - Больше - не исчезну.  
Но он солгал.  
В вихре пространства и времени, когда прошлое, настоящее и будущее смешались, он потерял себя и так и не смог найти. Он шел и шел вперед, пока ноги не перестали держать, и он не рухнул на каменистую землю, больше не находя в себе сил подняться. Серое небо, заволоченное тучами, не пропускало даже лучика света. Он понимал, что не вернется. Теперь, оставшись наедине с собой, он был по-настоящему одинок.  
Когда он очнулся, вокруг пели птицы. Солнечный свет озарял свежую зеленую траву на широком поле. Оно раскинулось до самого горизонта. По небесам плыли мирные белые облака. От мрачных туч не осталось и следа. Было так хорошо и спокойно. И совсем не хотелось вставать.  
Чья-то рука нежно коснулась его щеки, стирая с лица откуда-то взявшиеся слезы. Только сейчас Скволл понял, что его голова лежит на чьих-то коленях. Он приподнялся и сел, оборачиваясь. И обомлел от увиденного.  
Поле... Только сейчас он узнал его. То самое поле, где они с отцом когда-то едва не переспали в первый раз... То самое, где Лагуна впервые поцеловал... А потом сбежал, прислушавшись к совести...  
Лагуна... Он был таким же, как тогда. Молодым, одетым в ту одежду. Все было тем же. Кроме улыбки...  
\- Если это сон, я не хочу просыпаться, - прошептал Скволл, в глубине души боясь, что все это вот-вот исчезнет. - Никогда.  
Он протянул руку, чтобы коснуться отца и попытаться поверить, что это не наваждение, и Лагуна, перехватив его ладонь, прижал ее к своим губам.  
\- Не сон, - улыбнулся он. Не как тогда, не весело и беззаботно... С тревогой, с щемящей нежностью... Как будто бы знал все то же, что и Скволл.  
\- Тогда что происходит? - спросил сын, придвигаясь ближе и слегка приобнимая его. - Где мы?  
\- В сжатом времени, - ошарашил его ответ. Лагуна пояснил со вздохом: - Я пошел за тобой... Я не мог тебя оставить...  
\- Это значит... Что ничего не вышло?  
Президент выдержал долгую паузу. Скволл никогда еще не видел его таким серьезным. Если отец знал, что произошло, почему не хотел говорить?  
\- Я не знаю, - наконец ответил Лагуна, раздосадовано почесывая в затылке и пытаясь отвернуться. - Не знаю... Разве тебе не все равно?  
\- А тебе?  
Вместо ответа отец притянул его к себе, зарываясь лицом в растрепавшиеся волосы. Именно здесь... Именно сюда привела его бесконечная дорога... И здесь не было больше ничего, что могло бы их разлучить...  
\- У нас есть целый мир, и он наш, - прошептал Лагуна, крепко сжимая сына в объятиях. - Мы оба будем вечно молодыми. Вечно вдвоем. Это наше время... Которого не дала нам жизнь.  
Именно этого он и хотел... Все было позади, осталось где-то далеко и забылось. Здесь и сейчас был только отец и его нежные, такие похабные поцелуи. Почти как тогда... Только теперь им ничто не мешало.


End file.
